


Little Red Ranger

by HK44



Series: Prompts: 2017 Edition! [9]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Costumes, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Red Riding Hood Elements, Tumblr Prompt, background kim/zack/trini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: The theme for the Halloween dance was fairytale. Couple’s costumes were expected. Jason had figured they could go as princes or something when Billy excitedly accepted his ask. He didn’t expect that Billy would then kiss the living daylights out of him, do… other things and then trick Jason into agreeing to go as Little Red Riding Hood while Jason was completely blissed out and not paying attention.Billy could be such a cheat sometimes.





	Little Red Ranger

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked: I know I'm a little late in the Cranscott train but HOLY MOLEY ITS AMAZBALLS. Idk if you do fic requests but if u do can u do one of couples costumes like Jason is Little Red and Billy is the Wolf and etc? Thanks omg!

“Couldn’t I just be Little Red Riding _Hoodie_?”

Kim gave Jason a look. “No.”

He glared at her and fiddled with the costume for the billionth time. “It has a _skirt,_  Kim.”

“And?” she countered, laying out her makeup supplies. He gave her a look, similar to the one she’d just given him but conveying a whole other meaning of ‘ _God, Kim, why?’_ She rolled her eyes and gestured to the bathroom. “Get changed. We only have a few hours and I don’t know what’ll look best with your skin.”

He bit his lip and debated the pros and cons of arguing with her. When everything noted back to the viciousness in her eyes and the determination in her voice, he figured it was just best to do what she said and went to go get changed into the costume.

The theme for the Halloween dance was fairytale. Couple’s costumes were expected. Jason had figured they could go as princes or something when Billy excitedly accepted his ask. He didn’t expect that Billy would then kiss the living daylights out of him, do… _other things_ and then trick Jason into agreeing to go as Little Red Riding Hood while Jason was completely blissed out and _not paying attention_.

Billy could be such a _cheat_  sometimes.

Throwing the hood over his head, Jason eyed himself in the mirror. He didn’t look half bad. Just…

_Big._

The costume didn’t fit him one hundred percent correctly, tight around the chest, loose at his waist. And, despite stopping just below the knees on the model on the cover of the bag, the skirt cut off at mid-thigh for Jason. The boots Kim had rented for him were nicely comfortable for female boots, even though Jason was the tiniest bit sure that Little Red Riding Hood didn’t wear boots.

He rubbed his face and pushed the door back open. Kim was in her Gaston costume. With Trini and Zack, she completed the Beauty and the Beast, Trini as Belle and Zack as the human version of the Beast. Though he had spent four hours doing a powerpoint presentation with help from Billy to convince them that the beastly version of the Beast was the better version.

It didn’t work. 

“Why am I wearing this again?” Jason asked, whining.

Kim rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers to the chair in front of her vanity. “Billy.”

“Right.” Jason marched over to the chair and heaved himself down on it. Kim drew back the hood. “He’s lucky, I love him.”

“We all are,” Kim mused, smirking. She shifted in front of him, face stoically focused. “Now don’t move…”

 

* * *

 

“Stop messing with it!” Kim snapped, slapping his hand for the tenth time as he tugged on the edge of the skirt. “You’re gonna rip it.”

The cold October breeze was rushing over and around Jason’s thighs and he couldn’t care less if he ripped the costume so long as he stopped being _cold_.

He’d seen the cheerleaders run around outside in puny miniskirts in the middle of January before and had thought nothing of it. Now he was wondering why they didn’t wear _leggings_  or something.

Girls were ridiculously tough.

“Come on, everyone’s inside already,” Kim said, shoving her phone into her jacket pocket and snatching Jason’s arm so she could drag him reluctantly forward.

When they reached the doors, he squared himself up. He was the _fucking_  leader of the Power Rangers, Billy Cranston’s _boyfriend_  and, at one point, a proud and important member of the football team.

He could be seen in a tight fitting costume that was one million percent meant for a girl. It would be fine!

Under no circumstances would this be utterly humiliating or embarrassing for him.

No way!

Jason tried really hard to remember how much he loved Billy and how worth making him happy was.

Kim pushed open the gym doors and they walked inside. The welcoming committee rushed forward to greet them, smiling gingerly at Kim and taking her ticket. Turning to Jason, their wide smiles grew tight and confused. He shoved his ticket at them.

“Jason?” Melissa, the head of the prom committee, said, frowning.

“Yeah,” he said, accepting his ticket back after one of the others punched it.

Melissa rearranged her glasses and smiled soft. “Nice costume.”

He flushed. “Thank you.”

“I did his makeup!” Kimberly chirped, happily.

Melissa leaned up on her heels and gave a closer look at Jason’s face. “It’s nice.” She cocked her said and said, pleasantly, “Very fitting for him.” She eyed Kim. “You did a good job on him.”

Kim just smirked nice and wide. Jason rolled his eyes. “Uh, do you know where Billy-”

“Punch bowl.” Melissa point promptly over to the buffett table. “It’s farthest from the speakers.” 

Jason nodded and immediately headed over, searching for a Big Bad Billy-Wolf.

What he got was a Big Bad Billy of Hotness.

Billy was wearing a nice _fuzzy-soft_  black tuxedo with a fake tail swishing out from where it’d been sewn into the top of his pants. He had on headphones, fake ears glued to the top. Quite peacefully, he was bumping his hand on his thigh to the beat that rocked from the speakers and over the floor.

With a lot of emotion, Jason whispered, “ _Fuck”_ and stopped walking. Kim stopped beside, smirked _more_ and crossed her arms. “I thought you said he was going to be the Big Bad Wolf.”

“He is.”

Jason swallowed his tongue. He couldn’t come up with any argument against that because _technically_  Billy _was_  but…

But Jason was five thousand percent sure that the Big Bad Wolf was not to suppose to elicit this kind of reaction in Little Red Riding Hood.

Around Billy were Zack and Trini. Trini was dressed as Belle in the pretty golden dress and Zack was decked out in princely garb, a pair of fake fangs his only allowance for his beastly Beast. Trini gave a slight wave at them while Zack refilled his cup. At Trini’s gesture, Billy turned around and grinned happily at Jason and Kim, his hand beating a little faster against his thigh.

Quickly, Jason darted over to them. Billy met him halfway, smiling loose and happy. “You’re Little Red,” he said, voice a little too loud for comfort. Scatterings of people close by glanced over at them but Jason just grinned and nodded. “I’m the Wolf!”

“I know, Billy,” Jason laughed. He gestured to his ears. “You okay?”

Billy’s hands clamped over his headphones. Patiently he moved one muff off and ear. His face screwed up. “It’s a little too loud here.” He dropped his head, feet scuffing against the floor. “But I’m fine.” He gestured outwards slightly with the red cup in his hand. “The punch is really good! You have to try it, Jason! It’s kind of sweet but tangy. I think it’s a fruit punch mix but I can’t tell which one and I’ve tried, like, all of them before. Also it tastes kind of more like cherries so it could just be a cherry drink with other juices mixed in but the point of that seems kind of stupid when you could just get a fruit punch drink mix for probably a lot cheaper since it’s basically the same thing.”

Smiling wide, Jason grazed his hand over Billy’s shoulder, a quick fleeting squeeze. Billy dropped his hands and bumped Jason’s. As he took a long gulp from his cup, Billy stepped in closer, leaning into Jason’s side.

“You look nice,” Billy murmured. His lips were stretched back in a happy-happy and loose smile. The jut of his words slid over his tongue and out of his mouth in a slow, _predatory_ way as he said, “ _Edible._ ”

Jason’s face burned red. He choked on a laugh, wrapping an arm around Billy’s shoulders and relaxing when Billy snuggled into his side, giggles still rolling out of him. “How long have you been working on that?”

“Two weeks,” Billy admitted. He scratched under his jaw. “Trini helped me with the tone. She said I wasn’t being sexy enough!” Eyes desperate, he stared at Jason. “But I’m sexy, right?”

“You’re very sexy, Billy,” Jason said in all seriousness. “Extremely sexy. Sexier than the sexiest person in the world.”

Billy’s eyes narrowed. “Well, that can’t be possible. I can’t _be_  sexier than the person who’s been deemed the most sexy in the world because they’re the most sexy and you can’t be more sexy than that!”

Around them people were turning, hollowed whispers and laughing stares.

Protectively, Jason tugged Billy a little closer but immediately eased up when the boy squirmed out from under his grip and back over to the punch bowl to refill his cup, still yammering on.

It was adorable.

Billy was adorable.

And sexy.

Jason licked his lips and was just about ready to duck over to the punch bowl when Trini caught his arm. He raised an eyebrow.

“I just wanted to say you look nice,” she said.

“Thanks.” He nodded his head at her. “You look good too.”

She twisted her head ever so slightly and gestured very gently at Billy, who was chatting at Zack. “He looks good too. Despite the _fur_.”

Jason grinned, wide. “I know, right?” He took a step back and bent his knees ever so slightly to reach her height. “I can’t _imagine_  why Little Red didn’t want the Wolf to gobble _her_  up.”

“Fuck you, I’m leaving,” Trini muttered immediately, shoving Jason out of the way and rolling her eyes as he laughed. “You’ve just ruined the _three hours_  I spent with him on how to sound-” And she fluttered her eyes. “- _sexy_.”

Jason snorted. “How was it?”

“Not that bad,” she admitted. “He was a little exaggerated for the first _hour_.” She smirked and cocked her head a little. “Got better after I told him to think about how he’d sound _and_ how he’d convince you to touch him if he was tied down and _you_  weren’t letting him up.”

Jason choked on his own spit, coughing harshly. The image of _that scene_  burned brightly in his head.

 _Little Red Riding Hood’s revenge_ , he thought. Thank God the skirt was _loose_.

Trini’s eyes were lit up, overtly  _pleased._

“Whoa!” Billy pushed a cup of punch into Jason’s hand. “Breathe, breathe, breathe.” Jason swallowed a gulp of the punch, not meeting Trini’s or Billy’s eyes and staring remorsefully at the ceiling. “You okay, Jason?”

“Mmhmm,” Jason hummed around the rim of the cup.

Billy bumped his hand to Jason’s free one. “You sure?”

“He’s sure,” Trini drawled.

Billy frowned and Jason directed his reddening gaze over to where Zack was whipping Kimberly around the dance floor without any regard for who they bumped into. “What were you talking about?”

“Nothing,” Jason breathed.

Trini smiled thinly at Billy’s turn of gaze. “Nothing,” she affirmed before spinning around, dress twirling around her ankles and darting out to the dance floor to save Kim from Zack’s terrible dancing.

Billy leaned up at Jason and for a moment it was quiet, save the pounding beat that sang around them.

Then he asked, “What _were_  you guys talking about?”

“Nothing, Billy!” Jason said quickly, facing turning red because _he couldn’t stop imagining it_.

“It was about sex, wasn’t it?”

Jason choked on his drink and, luckily, managed not to spit it out, swallowing gaspingly. “No!”

Billy didn’t look too convinced. “ _Uh huh_.” He sipped at his drink for a brief moment, eyeing around the dance floor. Licking his lips as he pulled the cup from his mouth, he said, “Well, I guess the Big Bad Wolf won’t be _eating_  Little Red Riding Hood tonight.” He cut his eyes at Jason’s red, _red_  face. “Metaphorically, of course, because I’m not cannibal.”

“ _Billy-”_

 _“Jason.”_ They locked eyes for a brief while, daring the other to make a move, then Billy grabbed Jason’s free hand. “Say, _Little Red-”_ And Jason was shuddering at the words, the softly snarled  _whisper_  of them sending goosebumps peppering over his bare skin. “-I could always show you the way to Grandma’s house if you wanted.”

Jason let out a little hiss of a breath escape from his mouth as he exhaled. “Okay then.” Billy grinned, sharp and wide. Amused, Jason tapped Billy’s nose with his finger. “But you gotta give me a dance first, Mr. Wolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> I AM ONLY PARTIALLY ASHAMED OF WHERE IT WOUND UP GOING (and also not at all ashamed of what I wanted to _continue_ writing)
> 
> Anyway!! Hope you all enjoyed that! Please note that **requests are currently closed** so I can focus on exams and complete the current batch of prompts that have built up thus far! Thank you all for reading~~
> 
> [Tumblr](https://happyk44.tumblr.com/) || [Insta](https://www.instagram.com/hk44_art/)


End file.
